


Это правда, что все оборотни - геи?

by Katta_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: — Это правда, что все оборотни — геи? — с порога заявляет Стилински.Дерек не отвечает, лишь тихо вздыхает и читает пятнадцатый раз подряд одну и ту же строчку, с тех пор, как услышал рев двигателя джипа мальчишки, который ни с чем нельзя перепутать, — даже с внезапно ожившим динозавром — о том, что белладонну нельзя смешивать с северным королевским аконитом, если не хотите довести себя до шизофрении. Учитывая вечно крутящегося рядом, назойливого, хоть и незаурядного Стайлза, самому Дереку от этой смеси хуже не станет, а может даже лучше, тут из двух зол меньшее — травки.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey
Kudos: 29





	Это правда, что все оборотни - геи?

— Это правда, что все оборотни — геи? — с порога заявляет Стилински.  
Дерек не отвечает, лишь тихо вздыхает и читает пятнадцатый раз подряд одну и ту же строчку, с тех пор, как услышал рев двигателя джипа мальчишки, который ни с чем нельзя перепутать, — даже с внезапно ожившим динозавром — о том, что белладонну нельзя смешивать с северным королевским аконитом, если не хотите довести себя до шизофрении. Учитывая вечно крутящегося рядом, назойливого, хоть и незаурядного Стайлза, самому Дереку от этой смеси хуже не станет, а может даже лучше, тут из двух зол меньшее — травки.

Мальчишка проносится мимо дивана, бросая короткий взгляд на развалившегося на нем Хейла, и вытряхивает содержимое своего рюкзака на стол. Оборотень слышит грохот, звон и напряженное сопение Стайлза, пока тот выискивает что-то среди школьных тетрадей. Дерек непроизвольно выпускает когти и со злостью собирает их обратно, понимая, что ему скоро придется менять свой якорь, потому что, когда гнев стоит на службе твоего обращения, очень сложно не становиться слетевшим с катушек, — вот прям как родной дядюшка — мохнатым красноглазым монстром, находясь в непосредственной близости от Стайлза Стилински, гиперактивного, надоедливого, всюду снующего и размахивающего руками, бледного, кареглазого, тощего, в родинках…. Дерек с усилием останавливает поток описательных мыслей, воткнув коготь в корешок книги и, сжав плотно губы и покачав головой, утыкается в книгу.

Стайлз подбегает к дивану и, вклинившись между столом и плечом Дерека, машет у последнего перед лицом, поверх книги кипой распечатанных листов, на которых — как успевает заметить волчье зрение — один абзац целиком выделен красным маркером.

— Вот! Это статья какого-то там ученого. Фиг выговоришь. Но это не важно, а важно, что тут написано, что в древности существовали определенные мужские воинские объединения, которые жили обособленно и считали себя волками, совершали набеги, грабили, были настоящим зверьем. По всем параметрам, в общем-то, были как ты. Воины, неистовые, агрессивные. Бла, бла, бла. Очень на тебя, хмуроволк, похоже… — тараторит Стайлз разгоряченно, и Дерек, не обратив внимания на то, что его сейчас несколько раз назвали животным, чувствует плывущий в воздухе запах возбуждения. Не сексуального, нет. Но очень-очень вкусного, -…у них бытовал гомосексуализм. Нет, ну понятно, с кем им было, если только одни мужчины кругом. Так вот, к чему я это все. Правда, что все оборотни — геи? — повторяет он свой первоначальный вопрос и краснеет пятнами, потому что Дерек удостаивает его взгляда вовсе не алых глаз, — альфа давно понял, что на мальчишку они не действуют — а своих лиственно-зеленых с немым укором.

— Что? Как я могу верить в такую фигню? — Стайлз как всегда понимает его без слов. — Но, чувак, авторитетный профессор — это раз, а два… Если ты не заметил, твой дядюшка Питер встречается с этим вечно обдолбанным нимфой — я знаю, что он не употребляет — Айзеком, которого, между прочим, отбил у Скотта! Нет, я не ревную, мы со Скоттом как братья, да и между ними ничего такого не было, Питер вовремя подсуетился, как только почувствовал какими-то волчьими силами-шмилами, что от его кудряшечки пахнет так, как ему совсем не нравится. А Итан?! Он вообще с Дэни. И Джексон? Видел его фотки в инстаграме?! Он там с каким-то Робин Гудом обжимается*. Кто еще… Девкалеон!

Дерек мотает головой. Такого он за альфой альф не припомнит, но внезапно понимает, что он Стилински вообще-то слушает, а не игнорирует и вместе с ним анализирует. Вот блять.

«Вот блять» относится к тому, что Стайлз уселся Дереку почти на пах и теперь, глядя в потолок и прикрыв рот, пытается напрячь память, выискивая оборотней геев.

— Эйдан вот вроде только без девиаций. Хотя…

Хейл закатывает глаза.

— Стайлз, если я тебе отвечу, ты отстанешь?

— Нет. И это даже не зависит от того, что ты ответишь.

Дерек вздыхает.

— Мы не геи, Стайлз.

— Би? — просяще глядя на альфу, спрашивает мальчишка.

Дерек срывается на рык:

— Ты издеваешься?!

— Но факты! — Стайлз лишь отмахивается и поворачивается лицом к Хейлу. — Что совсем-совсем?

Его рука забирается альфе под футболку и ведет рукой по прессу вверх:

— Ну хоть чуть-чуть?

Дерек пытается рыкнуть, но к его же да и Стайлза удивлению изо рта вырывается слабый скулеж, когда мальчишка задевает сосок. Волк внутри довольно ложится и опускает голову на лапы, виляя хвостом. Стайлз просовывает вторую руку и оглаживает альфу — недоальфу, блять, раз такая реакция — за бок.

— Стайлз, — предупреждающе хрипит Дерек, но мальчишка усаживается на него сверху, встав на колени по бокам, и зажмурив глаза, целует альфу. Тот подхватывает его под бедра и оглаживает их и ягодицы, Стайлз рвано дышит ему в губы.

— Дерек, я гиперактивный подросток. Будешь так делать, придется отдать мне джинсы на смену, которые явно будут мне боль… — Дерек не дает ему договорить, затыкая поцелуем, собственнически проникая в рот. Стайлз от этого стонет и теснее прижимается к Хейлу, который рывком садится, удобнее пристраивая мальчишку на своих коленях. Стайлз трется пахом об его выпирающий из джинсов член, и Дерек сам не может сдержать стона. Он пытается удержать ретиво поднявшегося волка на поводке, но Стайлз усиливает амплитуду движений, Дерек чувствует как лезут когти и клыки.

— Стайлз… — предупреждающе.

— Дерек… — желанно.

От Стайлза пахнет шоколадом и чаем с лимоном, немного жимолостью, чем-то сладким и пряным, и потрясающе важным. Дерек вдыхает, целует, слизывает и хочет еще, еще, еще.  
Тело прошивает разряд электричества, и альфа чувствует, как мальчишка сотрясается в его руках, проехавшись еще раз по возбужденному члену.

— Дерек, Дерек, Дерек, оуууууууу, — и выдыхает.

— Стайлз, чтоб тебя, — Дерек слышит собственный стон будто издалека и чувствует, как тело расслабленно млеет, а на джинсах расплывается мокрое пятно.

Мальчишка утыкается носом в его шею и заполошно дышит.

— Я кончил, просто тебя целуя, — ошалело констатирует альфа.

— Ага, — выдавливает из себя Стилински.

— Да-да, Стайлз, все оборотни — геи, — дверь лофта отъезжает и заходит дядюшка, ехидно улыбаясь, за что получает недобрый взгляд алых глаз Дерека, и, проходя мимо, как бы между прочим бросает. — Скажи спасибо. Это я через Айзека закинул статью на сайты, по которым серфит твой олененок Бэмби.

За последние два слова Дерек скалится на него, но Питер лишь пожимает плечами.

— Айзек ждет всех к ужину у нас дома. И не бойся, Красная шапочка, — добавляет он. — Твой Серый Волк защитит тебя и от психов, и от кучерявых нимф.


End file.
